ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearborn Monarch (2005)
The Crown Victoria '''(formerly known simply as the '''Sedan) is a full-size sedan in the Ultimate Driving games based on the vehicle by Ford, which was in production from 1992 to 2011. This is one of the earliest vehicles to be added and currently one of two free vehicles in the game for all players (along with the Pontiac G8). Design The original brick Sedan is a 4-door sedan as the name implies. It is highly likely based on a Ford Crown Victoria of unknown specifications. They had a top speed of 95 MPH, and used to cost $9000 until they were made free in February 2017, along with paint schemes, and players who had bought them prior to this update received a $9000 refund. It had the highest revenue per mile ($400, previously $200) for cars within the $10,000 budget that new players begin with. After the mesh update, the car is now based on a second generation P71 model Ford Crown Victoria that ran from 1998 to 2011 (this the model commonly used by police departments across North America). The car is built on the Ford Panther platform and shares many of its components with the Lincoln Town Car and Mercury Grand Marquis, and all three are these vehicles are notable for their extreme durability. All versions of the Crown Victoria are powered by the same Ford 4.6L Modular V8 engine, making 215 bhp in civilian models. However, the P71 also uses an improved air intake system similar to that of the Mercury Marauder (performance vehicle on the Ford Panther platform) increasing power to 250 bhp. However, its top speed was increased to 110 mph (177 km/h). Revenue remains the same, but the car can now only hold 4 players (something seen in most other former 5-seat vehicles after the mesh update). Variants Police Cruiser Main Article: Police Cruiser The Crown Victoria also has a variant designed for police use in-game. It has increased performance compared to the civilian version, and is available for free with earning $500 per mile, as with any other gamepass vehicle. The car also comes with an unmarked variant designed for detective or reconnaissance work. Whilst its acceleration is among the lowest of the police vehicles available, and its top speed isn't amazing despite the increased performance, the CVPI, much like its civilian counterpart, is easy to control, and can be used to chase lower-end vehicles such as the Pontiac G8 and Dodge Coronet, and with boost and some good driving skill, it's possible to even deal with Camaros and Chargers using this car. Taxi Main Article : Taxi There is also a variant designed exclusively for transit use in-game. This is a Crown Victoria converted into a taxicab, with an unalterable yellow taxi livery and a "TAXI" sign on the roof, and costs $9000, making it the cheapest vehicle available for that job. Curiously, it is also slower than the civilian Crown Victoria having a top speed of only 95 MPH (150 km/h), and earning slightly less revenue per mile ($398, whereas the civilian Crown Victoria earns $400). Sedan-start.png|The original brick Sedan. Gameplay Before the release of the G8, the Crown Victoria was the ideal vehicle for new players to drive, due to being free and easy to manage. The car is rather slow due to being a standard non-performance sedan model, as well as a free vehicle, but it does controls rather well too, to help players get adjusted to the game's vehicle handling model. Being free, it also allows new players to retain the starting $10,000 to use for a more expensive vehicle. Known Issues * The civilian Crown Victoria uses a police Crown Victoria grille for some reason. * The vehicle is missing a third brake light. * The front turn signals do not work and the reflector on the side of the headlight is missing. * The vehicle in UD only seats 4 people. In real life, it seats 6. * The 'Crown Victoria' logo is missing from the rear of the vehicle. * In real life, the Ford Crown Victoria has a 4 speed automatic transmission. In UD, It is a 6 speed automatic for some reason. * The vehicle does not use the correct rims. * The license plate is very small. Trivia * In more recent versions of the game, the original brick Sedan can be seen in the background of the vehicle spawn. Similarly, the brick versions of the Jeep Wrangler, Koenigsegg One:1, and the now retired Chevy S-10 can also be seen. There is also a Brick Sedan in Monroe at one of the spawn (it's near at the exit of the Us 601). * The brick Sedan was intended as the original starter vehicle in the UDU. With the taxi, both vehicles were the original starter vehicles. * The brick Sedan was available from 2014 to April 2018, retiring after the closure of the old Newark map. Players who bought the brick Sedan will automatically have the Crown Victoria. * The license plate holder was in the proper position on the brick model. Gallery Sedan-start.png|The original brick Sedan. crownvic.png|The Crown Victoria near some houses and a store plaza along the Delaware/Maryland border. (UD: Odessa) CrownVicRear.png|Back of the Crown Victoria. File:NewCVPI.png|The new CVPI (Crown Victoria Police Interceptor) coming Christmas of 2018. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Free Citizen Cars Category:Ford